Ready To Fall
by cheezrulz84
Summary: Set during New Moon, driving back a little bit afterwards. Let's pretend Charlie is somewhere else for now. So yeah. Sort of Songficsort of not. Read please? [[Oneshot]]


**A/N: Okay, it's not exactly a songfic, but it's a song fic/not songfic. It's...Well, hard to explain?  
W/e.**

**Song: Ready To Fall By Rise Against**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I am not Stephenie Meyer(But I so wish I was!!!) And do not own ANY of these characters(But I so wish I did!!!Anyway...)**

**Set...During New Moon, Edward drives Bella home After he comes back.**

**So here goes...**

(BPOV, by the way)

Edward and I were in Edward's Volvo, driving back to my house. I knew Charlie would be mad, to say the least. I also knew Edward would do nothing to help that situation. But at the moment, I was just glad to have him back, and alive.(Well, you know what I mean)

I started fiddling with the stations, and heard a song start.

_Hold on, Slow down,  
__Again from the top now,  
And tell me everything. _

I know I've been gone for,  
What seems like forever,  
But I'm here now, waiting. 

I looked at Edward, and saw him watching the road. He hadn't seem to notice or care. I decided to leave the song on.

_To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger.  
But closer than you think.  
She said, "Just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me"  
_  
_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down  
Take a step_

Edward had seemed to notice. It had only been a few days since I had jumped off a cliff and he had almost revealed himself to the city of Volterra. He had left me, and I pretended everyday that I was actually living a life. I went through the motions, but felt nothing. He was back now, but I still felt a little wary, like he was a ghost, or a dream.

The experience had been horrible. I would never do that again. Cliff diving was just not my thing...So yeah.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

_Perpetual motion the image won't focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell_

I smiled and leaned my head of Edward's shoulder. He kissed my forehead quickly. He had takend one last look at me face, and then left. I tried not remember that day. At that moment, we pulled into my driveway, and I saw Charlie was not home.

"He must be at Billy's." I said. Edward nodded.

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down  
Take a step _

Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

I count the times that I've been sorry  
I know, I know  
Now my compassion slowly drowns  
I know, I know  
If there's a time these walls could guard you  
I know, I know  
Then let that time be right now 

Edward exited the car at vampire speed, and opened my door for me, lifting me out of the car. He ran up the steps, and into the house, where he deposited me in the front hall, and closed the door.

Before I even knew what was happening, he was holding me to his chest and whispering something so fast that I couldn't even hear it. I found I didn't even care. I was here, he was here. Everything would be fine. (as long as this was not a dream)

I felt better already, as he kissed me softly on the lips, all the time away showing.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall _

Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall 

**A/N:Well, I(Having a low self-esteem) Thought it was okay. But review? and tell me if you liked it? Thanks?**


End file.
